Learning to Love
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: Elijah and Rebekah have had enough of Klaus's constant betrayal so they decide to teach him a harsh lesson about loving your family. Will the three siblings come out of it better off?. Read to find out. (Elijah x Rebekah x Klaus). Warnings inside.


**A/N** \- Hey guys!, so I finally got this done YAY!, If you keep up with my updates on LJ then you know that I've been sick recently and that's why this fic is so late. I post weekly updates about my fics and where I'm at with them on LiveJournal every Monday so head over and keep up to date :). Anyways hope you enjoy this fic, always love to hear from you guys so if you do like it let me know :) **Enjoy!**

 **Written by: TheSlashingQueen**

 **Warnings: BDSM, Incest,Anal Sex, lashing, oral, cunnilingus, anal fingering, threesome.**

* * *

 **Learning to Love**

Klaus let a loud cry escape his mouth as he felt the leather strap of his brothers belt hit his back once again, leaving behind a sharp sting that slowly spread like wildfire across his skin, he heard Rebekah snicker from above him. He was currently laying naked on his brothers bed after having been forcibly brought there by his two siblings who had been spouting off about how they are tired with the constant betrayals and backstabbing. He hadn't really been listening to them instead using his energy trying to get away, which was an impossible task to do when they had near drained him of his blood leaving him temporarily weak and unable to fight back.

Eventually he had been taken to Elijah's room, where they had stripped him and dropped him on his stomach on the bed. He had struggled immediately trying to get away, knowing that whatever the two were planning would not end well for him, but Rebekah was quick to grab his arms and hold them down. He heard Elijah undo the buckle on his belt and then the sound of him pulling it off in one swift move, his body already tensing up at the sound.

"It is unfortunate that it has come to this brother but you have given us no choice in the matter" Elijah said his voice calm but hard.

"Elijah!..do _not_ do this, I am not a child you cannot punish me like this!" I said my voice slightly wavering but still commanding.

"Niklaus you say you are not a child but yet you act like one more often than not,after I am done today you will have no thoughts of ever betraying me or Rebekah again" Elijah said giving me a cold look.

"I swear to you Elijah if you do this I will never forget it and you will pay!" I replied my voice a low growl.

"Lets just get on with this Elijah, words have never worked with him in the past there's no point using them now" Rebekah interrupted her voice sounding almost bored.

"Yes I agree sister, hold our dear brother still and we shall get started" Elijah spoke solemnly.

* * *

 **Klaus's POV**

Rebekah tightened her hold on my arms and I felt my heart speed up a bit as I heard my brother raise his belt and then felt it come down again on my bare skin, My mouth falling open in a silent scream, but the lashing didn't stop there Elijah continued to bring down the belt hard all over my lower back, butt and thighs, leaving angry red welts that would soon bruise, until I was left screaming with tears streaming down my face, I refused to lift my head from the sheets knowing that they would see my tears if I did and I didn't want them to have the satisfaction of knowing that they had broken down my walls. I didn't have much of a choice though as I soon felt the lashing stop and Elijah grip my chin and lift it to look at my face. I silently pleaded for my tears to stop flowing but the moment my eyes met his I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping me.

Elijah sat down on the edge of the bed and quickly pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my mostly clear upper back in circles soothingly as I let my emotions overtake me and cried on his shoulder. I heard Rebekah come up behind Elijah and felt her fingers run through my hair lovingly and move forward to lay a kiss against my forehead. I would have been embarrassed about being held by my brother like this but it wasn't the first time I had been disciplined and then comforted by my siblings, it had happened quite often when we were children and father had been away on trips.

We sat like that for a while until my tears stopped flowing and I was just resting my head against Elijah shoulder, Rebekah's hand now petting my head. But finally Elijah broke the silence "Have you learnt your lesson Niklaus?"

It was then that I remembered why we were in this position in the first place, my blood starting to boil once again as I got angry and I quickly stood up glaring at him."I'm not a child Elijah! A simple lashing is not going to stop me from daggering you all. You may be my brother and sister, but I am your king! Do not forget that!" there was a pause after the words left my mouth and I regretted ever speaking as I noticed the look on my brothers face change and knew I was in trouble, before I could make a move to leave the room I had already been grabbed and shoved onto the bed, I winced feeling the sheets scrape against the slowly healing welts, Elijah used his weight to keep me pressed to the mattress and I felt Rebekah once again move in front of me, her back against the headboard as she grabbed hold of my arms.

"Well, I didn't want to take things this far Niklaus, but it's clear to me now that you will not learn so easily and if I have to force true pain upon you to make you change your ways then I will" Elijah said as he took of his tie letting it fall beside him before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it at a chair in the corner, he looked at Rebekah and wordlessly let her in on his plan.

I started to struggle at hearing Elijah's words, this was clearly uncharted territory, we had never gone this far before, usually it would end with a spanking and in the rare case that I went too far, I would get a lashing, I am brought out of my thoughts as I feel Elijah's hands caress my stomach and chest, I feel my breathing quicken at his ministrations, my struggles immediately died down as I waited for his next move apprehensively.

My breath was stopped short when I feel his hands move lower, I started to struggle again as my confusion escalated. I cried out, my eyes widening as I suddenly felt Elijah take my cock in his hand, after the initial shock of the contact I increased my struggles but Elijah used his other hand to hold down my hips and with Rebekah's tight hold on my arms there was nothing I could do but let them continue to have their way. I shut my eyes tight as Elijah started moving his hand, and I could feel myself slowly getting hard.

I couldn't control it, It's not that I didn't necessarily want this, I loved my siblings and this was not the first time something sexual had happened between us but I had always had some semblance of control over both my siblings when we decided to do something like this, but now I was the one being held down with absolutely no control over this situation and knowing that caused sparks of fear to travel through my body even as I felt myself reaching full hardness.

Before long I had become a moaning mess under Elijah's ministrations, silently begging for more but I felt Elijah pause for a moment and opened my eyes to see what he was doing.

"Rebekah please hold our brothers arms together for a moment" Elijah said as he picked up his previously discarded tie that had been lying next to him.

Rebekah complied with the request and moved my hands so that they were held together tightly. I watched as Elijah moved forward to lean over me, still not entirely comprehending the situation but it quickly clicked and I put up a weak struggle when I felt Elijah wrap his tie around my wrists, binding them together before securing them to the headboard.

After he had finished, Elijah moved back to sitting between my legs admiring his handiwork as I continued to test my bonds before meeting his eyes and he gave me a smug smile before saying in his most commanding voice "Don't move!, If you do it won't end well"

My struggles immediately stopped and I felt Rebekah move her hands, which were now free to roam my body, squeezing my chest before pinching my right nipple hard between her fingers, I couldn't stop the slightly pained moan that escaped me.

Suddenly, I felt Rebekah's hands disappear and watched cautiously as she got off the bed and took of all her clothes until she was fully naked, she returned to the bed, smiling down at me gleefully "Perhaps we should take things up a notch" she said, her face taking on a more sinister look.

My eyes widened as I felt her move quickly, mounting my head, her strong thighs on either side of it. My whole body tensed as she lowered herself onto my face. I felt the humiliation fill me immediately, I tried to keep my mouth tightly closed but Rebekah was having none of it, she quickly leant back, wrapping her delicate hands tightly around my cock, nearly cutting of circulation.

"You have no problem uselessly running your mouth any other day, so lets finally put it to good use shall we, Open your mouth and start using it or you're going to lose something far more precious" she said as she squeezed my cock harder to emphasise her point, her voice and actions holding many promises of danger if I didn't comply.

Unwillingly, I opened my mouth and Rebekah moaned as she rocked against it "Suck" she said, her voice commanding and I did as she ordered and started sucking, I used my tongue and ran it between her folds, tasting her juices as they ran down my chin. Rebekah continued to buck against me and I felt her hands let go of my cock and once again start travelling my body. I used my teeth to gently nip at her clit and felt her whole body shudder above me, her moans increasing in loudness until she finally let out a scream and I felt her juices fill my mouth. She quickly moved back and straddled my upper chest, the corners of her mouth turning upwards as she smiled, satisfied, down at me.

"Good boy Nik" she said her voice teasing as if she were speaking to a dog that had done a trick. Rebekah got off me sitting once again at my side.

Rebekah wasted no time and once again began moving her hands, quickly moving down to brush my cock which had hardened slightly during our previous activity, she laughed"Seems our brother is enjoying this Elijah", I could hear the underlying mirth in her tone. I felt shame once again spread through my whole body as I jolted at the contact, my whole face heated up.

Elijah made a noise of agreement as he continued to watch as Rebekah fondled my body, her hand sometimes moving low enough to brush against my erection but most of the time narrowly avoiding it. She was teasing me, I could tell from the slight giggling I could hear every time my body got the better of me and twitched or shivered, this continued for a while and before long I could feel drops of pre cum trail down from my cock, I needed more, I wanted to come but I couldn't from just this and I desperately wanted them to continue. I opened my eyes, not really knowing when I had closed them and am met with the sight of Elijah lazily stroking his own hard on as he watched every movement of Rebekah's hand. I moaned, loud, and the noise made him look up, his eyes meeting mine. He smiled, that smug smirk gracing his face once again and I wanted to throw a punch and wipe it right off of him but with the bonds and Elijah's strict orders I knew that I couldn't. So instead, I decided to swallow my pride, "Elijah...please" I asked, my voice sounding small and desperate, even to my own ears, a whimper escaping my lips as Rebekah once again brushed against my heavy erection.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Elijah's smirk widened before focusing on Rebekah"What do you think sister, does he deserve our mercy?"

Rebekah stopped her movements for a moment causing Niklaus to let out another whimper. She returned Elijah's smirk "No, probably not" she paused, the smirk turning into a gentler, sombre smile, her eyes filling with sadness "But we shall give it to him anyway because we love him..as we always have done, not that he will ever understand that"

"Perhaps after tonight it will finally stick" Elijah replied, sounding equally sad. They both looked down at Niklaus who had observed their exchange quietly, he seemed startled and there were tears pooling in his eyes, though he attempted to hide it. This made both Elijah and Rebekah give each other a gentle smile, both thinking that perhaps they were finally getting through to him.

Elijah was the first to make a move, he leaned down peppering kisses against the soft,taut skin of his brothers stomach, his hands rubbing soothingly against the insides of Niklaus's thighs. Rebekah seeing this also moved down to layer kisses on his chest before moving up his neck and jaw.

Niklaus didn't give much reaction as his mind attempted to process what his siblings had said, he slowly began to realise that even though he was right to be angered by some of the things they had done, he was also equally at fault with the way he handled it and retaliated. He felt his chest constrict in heartache as he finally realised how much his two remaining siblings meant to him and how much he desperately wanted to return to the time when they were happy and loved each other more than anything else in the world. The tears that he had tried to hold in, spilt over his cheeks and his body was suddenly wracked with sobs, pain and heartbreak filling his body.

Both Elijah and Rebekah pulled back, shocked. "Brother what's wrong?" Elijah asked, panic and urgency in his tone. "Elijah! What's going on?" Rebekah asked her voice sounding scared, her mind going to the worst case scenario thinking that this was a spell by a witch.

Elijah didn't reply, instead choosing to undo the tie binding Klaus's wrists to the headrest as quickly as he could before leaning down to wrap his arms around his brother, holding him close. After a while Klaus finally calmed down enough to string words together "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry,I never meant to hurt you two like this, I love you so much, I can't lose you, please don't leave me, I'll change I promise, we can go back to how it was..just please forgive me!" he said in a rush of emotion, his sobs once again returning.

"Nik, calm down please!, it's okay we know you don't mean it Nik, we love you too, we're never going to leave you, just calm down" Rebekah said reaching over to take his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You still love me?...Even after everything I've done?"

"Always and Forever brother" Elijah replied, holding Niklaus even closer still.

They stayed like that for a while until Klaus finally calmed down, his sobs ended, just enjoying the embrace and being close to his siblings, until Elijah moved, his abs rubbing against his painfully hard erection causing Klaus to moan involuntarily and he was once again reminded of how much he needed to cum.

Elijah startled at the noise and realised that he too was still hard. He pulled back a bit to look Klaus in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes searching his brothers, the simple question holding more than one meaning.

Klaus nodded slightly looking between both Elijah and Rebekah "Yeah, I want this" he paused "I need this...I need to feel close to you, like when we were children". Elijah smiled reassuringly at him, moving a hand up to his face brushing away the stray tears on his cheek, while Rebekah just gripped his hand that slight bit tighter.

"Okay" Elijah replied, leaning down to press their lips together. It started gentle and loving but Elijah soon deepened the kiss as their tongues explored each others mouths. Klaus couldn't help moaning into the kiss as he felt Elijah rock down against him.

They eventually parted and Elijah sat back again, taking a moment to look over his brothers flushed body "You're so beautiful" he said in awe, causing Klaus to blush harder. Elijah laughed at his reaction before leaning over to his side table and opening the draw before pulling out a bottle of lube.

Rebekah who had seen this, leaned down to capture Klaus's lips with hers, one of her hands moving to his erection and stroking it slowly causing a series of moans to escape his mouth. Meanwhile, Elijah had opened the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, when he was done, he gently nudged Klaus's legs further apart, until they are spread wide apart, bent at the knees. He moved one of his fingers to Klaus tight pink pucker,rubbing it gently, Klaus jolted when he felt the touch but was quickly settled when Rebekah broke the kiss and put her free hand flat against his chest pushing him back down again.

Klaus groaned when he felt Elijah slowly sink his finger inside him, it felt weird and caused him to squirm slightly. Elijah moaned at the tightness and started moving his finger back and forth, trying to spread the lube around as much as possible before adding the second finger, which had Klaus squirming in even more discomfort.

Elijah shot Rebekah a look and she smiled before leaning down and taking the whole of Klaus's cock in her mouth all in one go, Klaus moaned loudly as he felt his cock hit the back of Rebekah's throat. She laughed around his cock and he shivered as he felt the vibrations of it against him, she moved her head up and down at a fast pace but pulled back every time she could feel him getting closer and even as he felt the discomfort and stretch as Elijah entered the third and final finger, he moaned as the pleasure of Rebekah's mouth far outweighed the uncomfortable pain in his ass. Rebekah continued to moan as she watched from the corner of her eye as Elijah's fingers disappeared in their brothers ass before reappearing, her moans causing Klaus to thrash his head back against the pillow his head was lying on.

They continued like this for a while until finally Elijah deemed Klaus ready and pulled his fingers out. Rebekah, seeing this also pulled back. They both admired their handiwork, Klaus looked absolutely wrecked, his body flushed an appealing shade of pink, his cock was rock hard against his taut stomach and pre cum was pooling underneath it, his chest moving up and down as he struggled for breath, his mouth parted slightly, and he had thrown his arm over his face carelessly to hide his blush. He looked a proper mess and they hadn't even really started with the real fun yet.

"Are you ready Niklaus?" Elijah asked, his voice taking on a more huskier tone due to his own arousal, he reached for the lube, not waiting for an answer before once again pouring some on his hand but this time using it to lubricate his own erection.

"Yes...please...Elijah...hurry" Klaus said nodding enthusiastically.

Elijah didn't hesitate, he took his own heavy cock in hand and began to slowly apply pressure to Klaus's hole until it finally gave way and the head pushed past the tight entrance, Klaus cried out at the stretch even as he felt Rebekah run her hand through his hair trying to comfort him, Elijah felt much too big and heavy inside him, his hole twitching trying to accommodate the large size, he groaned as Elijah continued to push forward steadily,his body feeling stretched to the limit and it seemed to go on forever, he was about to ask Elijah to stop for a moment when he felt his brother still above him, the last inch of his cock finally inside.

Elijah moaned at the feeling of being inside his brother, Klaus was tight, hot and wet around him, like a vice and the way his muscles fluttered against his cock felt way too good to be true. He could tell that Klaus wasn't enjoying this as much as he had been before but he knew that the pain of the entry would subside and they could carry on, he wrapped his hand around Klaus's cock and pumped it quickly a few times to return it to how hard it had been before the entry. Klaus just moaned weakly and they stayed like that till he finally thought he could handle more and rocked back against Elijah slightly.

Elijah took the cue and slowly started moving, just a little at first to get Klaus used to it. Klaus was still uncomfortable but the slide was slowly getting easier and then Elijah finally changed his angle and he could have sworn that he blacked out for a moment, in that single moment all the previous pain he had felt was eclipsed. He cried out again, this time in pleasure and looked up at Elijah who was also looking down at him, smirking Elijah thrust forward hard right against that spot that was making him see stars.

"Ah!..Elijah...oh god..please..Elijah..I need"

"Yes I know exactly what you need brother" Elijah said, his smirk only increasing in intensity and his voice teasing, before he looked to Rebekah "Sister, perhaps you can also help our dear brother fulfil his needs"

"Yes of course, you know I'm always happy to help" Rebekah said, equally teasing.

* * *

 **Klaus POV**

Rebekah moved forward, before straddling my waist so that she was facing me, she moved her hand behind her and took hold of my cock, guiding it to her entrance before swiftly sliding down on it, my mouth opened in a scream but no sounds came out, I looked at her as she sat on top of me for a moment just watching me with a knowing smile before she started moving up and letting herself fall back down again, I couldn't stop the flurry of moans as the pleasure of both Elijah inside me and Rebekah on top of me overtook my mind.

Elijah increased his pace, fucking me in earnest now, his cock hitting all the right places, Rebekah, all the while continuing to fuck herself on my cock, she moved her hands to mine and held them down beside me on the bed, her way of telling me that even now she was the one in control and I should lie back and enjoy. Finally, after god knows how long Rebekah cracked, I felt her walls flutter around me and closed my eyes at the sensation. She moaned loud as her body arched above me, shuddering before she rolled down next to me on the bed apparently finished for the night. I whimpered, having not found the same bliss and she placed a chaste kiss against my lips in apology even though I was pretty sure she really wasn't that sorry about it.

I looked up pleadingly at Elijah who was still thrusting in and out of my pliant body. He met my eyes before smiling, sweat dripping down from his body to mine "Don't worry brother, I promise you will get your fill"

He continued to fuck me. Hard and some cheap whore and all I could do was cry out as he hit my prostrate with every thrust into my body.

"Ah fuck Lijah...so close...so close"

"Me too..." he said wrapping his large hand around my erection and pulling it at the same time as his thrusts.

Finally, as Elijah hit my prostrate dead on once again at the same time as he thumbed the slit of my penis, I couldn't take it any more and I fell apart, letting out a long drawn out moan as I came all over my chest and stomach, my walls squeezing his cock tightly, milking him as he fell over the edge too, he growled into my neck as his cock spurted jets of cum deep inside me, warming me up from the inside. He laid on me for a while until he finally decided it was time to move and pulled back, his cock slipping out of my sore and sensitive hole along with some of his cum. He laid down on the left of me.

The only sound in the room our heavy breaths, I felt more of Elijah's cum ooze out of me and finally broke the silence "Ow I'm going to be so sore in the morning.. which reminds me I need to get some blood"

Elijah and Rebekah both laughed . "We can worry about that later, for now lets just enjoy the moment, come here" Elijah said, stretching his arm out toward me, I moved forward and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, I heard Rebekah shift behind me and felt her wrap her arms around me from the back.

We laid like that for a while until I heard both Elijah's and Rebekah's breathing even out and knew they had both fallen asleep. I laid there for awhile thinking about my past before my thoughts shifted to what had just transpired here moments before, and lying there tucked safely between my siblings I knew that whatever the future would hold for me, I would always have Elijah and Rebekah there to hold my hand through it, no more putting other people first, It was always going to be us three together against the world and the love between us would never fade. I had finally found the love I had searched centuries for and I made a promise to myself that I would never let anything come between us.

I closed my eyes, for the first time feeling the love and trust flow through the bond between us and joined them in sleep.

* * *

 **A/N -** Thanks for reading guys!, please review and let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
